Regrets
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: Tori knows she should feel happy for Beck and Jade. After all she was sort of responsible for getting them back together, again. But the words Beck spoke the night of the Full Moon Jam keep her wondering...
1. Regrets: Preview

_Hey there Bori fans! It's Haley, (A.K.A, XxXBeautifulGoodbyeXxX and 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2) with another Victorious fanfiction. Some of you might recognize the name from You Saved Me From a Broken Heart. Which by the way is getting rewritten and posted on this account. So readers of that prepare to relive that story, but better and improved. Coming soon. Anyway, this is my new project. After Victorious got canceled, my heart broke. They closed things up with Jade and Beck getting back together. But nothing between Beck and Tori really changed. And at the end of that episode when Beck is explaining the girl he likes I could help but think that that could fit Tori, and Jade. And this story was born. After re-watching it a few moments ago, I ran to my computer and typed this out. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. But however long, I hope you enjoy. Onward to the story. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Character, most of the settings. But I do own most aspects of the plot. **_

* * *

**Title: **Regrets

* * *

**Full Summery:** Tori knows she should feel happy for Beck and Jade. After all she was sort of responsible for getting them back together, again. But the words Beck spoke the night of the Full Moon Jam keep her wondering. Could she still have a chance with Beck? Tori being the selfless person she is doesn't act on her feelings. But when Beck and Jade's relationship hits the rocks once again. Will Tori be selfish and take a chance with Beck? Or will those missed chances be something she'll always regret?

* * *

**Preview:**

It was the night of the Full Moon Jam, the performances were about to start, when Beck walked up to me. I was idly watching the stage and sipping from my cup. I'm lost in thought, thinking about the date I set up for Beck. My heart flutters, even if I'm just thinking about him. It's been a month and a half, I tell myself. He doesn't like you anymore.

"Hey."

I look up, and my eyes meet Becks.

"Hey, so you and Meredith, huh. You guys gonna snoodle?"

"There will be no snoodling."

His answer makes me slightly happy, but I push that happiness back. His feeling should go before mine. After all I was the one who rejected him.

"What? After everything I've done! I was almost attacked with toilet paper. "

"Look Meredith is nice, too nice. I think I've learned something about myself..." Beck says, looking away.

"That your ungrateful to your friend who tried to hook you up with a cute girl?" I tease.

"No. I think I just like dating a girl, who you know, fights back."

"You.."

"I mean a girl whose got strong opinion's with a big mouth."

"Why?" I ask, my heart beating fast.

"'Cause it's not easy. Easy's boring."

"Okay.. I get that so.. whose not boring?" I ask, my heart beating even faster.

Could he mean... No, it's been months since he's tried anything. Plus, I rejected him. I'd be stupid to think he was talking about me. But could he possibly mean me?

* * *

_There you go, there is the preview. The first actual chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how long editing takes. Thanks for reading. -Haley. _


	2. Regrets: One

_Here is the first chapter of Regrets. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Title:** Regrets

* * *

**Summery:** Tori knows she should feel happy for Beck and Jade. After all she was sort of responsible for getting them back together, again. But the words Beck spoke the night of the Full Moon Jam keep her wondering. Could she still have a chance with Beck? Tori being the selfless person she is doesn't act on her feelings. But when Beck and Jade's relationship hits the rocks once again. Will Tori be selfish and take a chance with Beck? Or will those missed chances be something she'll always regret?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Character, most of the settings. But I do own most aspects of the plot.**_

* * *

**One**

* * *

It was the night of the Full Moon Jam, the performances were about to start, when Beck walked up to me. I was idly watching the stage and sipping from my cup. I'm lost in thought, thinking about the date I set up for Beck. My heart flutters, even if I'm just thinking about him. It's been a month and a half, I tell myself. He doesn't like you anymore.

"Hey..."

I look up, and my eyes meet Beck's.

"Hey, so you and Meredith, huh. You guys gonna snoodle?"

"There will be no snoodling."

His answer makes me slightly happy, but I push that happiness back. His feeling should go before mine. After all I was the one who rejected him.

"What? After everything I've done! I was almost attacked with toilet paper. "

"Look Meredith is nice, too nice. I think I've learned something about myself..." Beck says, looking away.

"That your ungrateful to your friend who tried to hook you up with a cute girl?" I tease.

"No. I think I just like dating a girl, who you know, fights back."

"You.."

"I mean a girl whose got strong opinion's with a big mouth."

"Why?" I ask, my heart beating fast.

"'Cause it's not easy. Easy's boring."

"Okay.. I get that so.. whose not boring?" I ask, my heart beating even faster.

Could he mean... No, it's been months since he's tried anything. Plus, I rejected him. I'd be stupid to think he was talking about me. But could he possibly mean me?

"Okay people, let's heat things up, with Jade West, let's go!"

Andre's voice cut's through the haze Beck and I are in. The band starts playing, and after a moment Jade starts singing. Beck looks up on stage, slightly awed. He moved towards the stage as she sings. And know that Jade was the girl he wanted. I ignore the pain in my chest, and watch as Beck stands there looking up at Jade with so much love in his eyes. e moves onto the stage, and at the end of the song, he walks towards her. Their eyes are locked.

"I missed you." He says, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" She asks him, eyes narrowing.

The get closer, and closer. When their lips meet, I look away. My mind wanders to the day we were sitting on my couch. And his lips nearly met mine.. I shake my head to clear away the thought. I stand their looking off into space. Andre walks up to me, with a smile on his face. I smile at him.

"You know, Cat hasn't dated anyone in awhile." I say, thinking about Cat and Robbie.

Andre turns and steps backwards. His hands in front of him. But his eyes show that he's happy.

"You are a dangerous person." He says and walks away.

I shrug and my eyes wander to the stage, where Beck and Jade are standing, still close, their foreheads against each others. I smile, and push away any thoughts of Beck and I. I had friends zoned us a long time ago. It was my choice. One I was not going to regret. I couldn't, because I had a choice, and this was it's result.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter...**

_A few weeks later._

_"Jade, just shut up." Beck says loudly. _

_Beck glares at her, and slams his locker shut. She narrows her eyes at him. They had just gotten back together a few weeks ago. Yet they were acting just as they were when they broke up. _

* * *

_I know that was short, but the next chapter will be longer. And it wont just be of the episode. I hope you liked it. Expect the next chapter tomorrow night or the next. See ya.. -Haley_


	3. Regrets: Two

_So some of you noticed that the characters were Tori and Jade. I honestly don't know what happened. I had put Beck and Tori, but it must have been a mistake on my part. It's been fixed, and I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter earlier than I thought I'd have it written. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Title:** Regrets

* * *

**Summery:** Tori knows she should feel happy for Beck and Jade. After all she was sort of responsible for getting them back together, again. But the words Beck spoke the night of the Full Moon Jam keep her wondering. Could she still have a chance with Beck? Tori being the selfless person she is doesn't act on her feelings. But when Beck and Jade's relationship hits the rocks once again. Will Tori be selfish and take a chance with Beck? Or will those missed chances be something she'll always regret?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Character, most of the settings. But I do own most aspects of the plot.**_

* * *

**Two**

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Jade, just shut up." Beck says loudly.

Beck glares at her, and slams his locker shut. She narrows her eyes at him. They had just gotten back together a few weeks ago. Yet they were acting just as they were when they broke up.

"Why don't you shut up, and listen..."

I turned away from the fighting couple. And faced Andre, who was standing next to me watching Beck and Jade fight, just as I was.

"We should get to class." I say, and smile at him.

He nods, but we stay there for another minute. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment between Beck and Jade. Even if they are having it in a school hallway. I respect them both too much to continue and listen in. I grab Andre's arm, and we walk to Sikowitz's class.

"It weird having them fighting again."

I nod taking a seat on the mini stage in the classroom. Written on the bored in big letters is: IMPROV. It makes me think of my first two days. Of Beck's lips... I snap out of the memory, and look at Andre, who is texting someone, again.

"Oh, mystery person again."

I try to get a look at the texts, but Andre moves his phone away. I pout, and move towards his phone once more. I wouldn't actually look at his texts, but it was fun to mess with him. In an attempt to move his phone away, Andre falls off the mini stage. We both start laughing, the game of keep away forgotten.

"Stay out of my chiz." He manages to say through his laughter.

"Okay. Chiz." Is all I can say through my laughter.

We both are still laughing, when the bell rings. Students come in, glace at us, but don't say anything. Cat comes skipping in, a smile on her face. Robbie follows her, a bigger smile on his. I narrow my eye sat them, they sure have been spending a lot of time together...

"Tori, Andre, why are you on the floor?"

Sikowitz had came through the window, and was now standing above me. I just shrug, and pull my self up. Andre, had stopped laughing, and was now texting his mystery person once again. We both go and take a seat. I poke Andre, twice in the side. He chuckles, but his eyes never leave his phone. I narrow my eyes at him, but decide to save the questions for later. The musical bell rings once again, and the talking in the classroom quiets down.

"Today as you can see, we are review improv." Sikowitz say as he pulls his stool from against the wall and sits down on it.

He smiles as he looks at the students in front of him.

"Tori you should remember this quite well. As we were doing this your first day." He says. "Where are Beck and Ja..."

The door slams open, Jade walks in furious. She takes a seat next to Cat, glaring at Beck who came in after her. He takes the free seat by me, a frown on his face. I smile at him, and he manages to return a weak one back at me.

"Since Jade and Beck were to busy to be on time, they will lead the first two groups. Jade, you first."

She doesn't move, she just sits there glaring forward. Cat whispers something to her, and she stands up.

"Cat, Robbie..." She calls out two other names and walks on stage.

Cat skips on after her, Robbie walking behind her. The other two students take a place on stage as well.

"Your situation is..."

"A tornado is coming!" Someone says from behind me.

Sikowitz nods, and pulls out a coconut. "A tornado is coming, and start."

Jade goes to the middle of the stage, acting like she is out of breath. She leans on Robbie, and pants before she speaks.

"Dad, there is a tornado coming, I just barley go away." She says, in a little kid voice.

They continue on the scene. Somehow the tornado ends up made up of pancakes and syrup. I poke Beck, making him look at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods, but leans back closing his eyes. I hand him the coffee I was drinking, hoping it would help him. He takes it and takes a long drink.

"Thanks."

I smile, and ignore his hand when he tries to give the cup back to me. I smile as he takes another drink. I poke Andre, as he has his phone out again. I frown as he ignores me. I continue to poke him. Beck pokes me in the side after a moment. He is about to say something, when Andre retaliates and pokes me. Soon Beck joins in, and I'm laughing so hard I fall off my chair.

"Jade... Jade, where are you going?" Sikowitz's yells after Jade who stormed out of the room.

Beck frowns and stands up. He rushes out of the class after her. Andre helps me up, and we and everyone else stare at the door they just left through. Their relationship made no since to me. I smile anyway, hopefully after this they would stop fighting. Andre gives me a look, that says he is thinking the same thing.

* * *

_Well there is the first chapter. It's going to start off slow, but afterwards when the story really gets going it will be better. The next update might be later tonight tomorrow or the day after that. It depends how how my day goes. Anyway thanks for reading. -Haley. _


	4. Regrets: Authors Note

For some reason, Fanfiction keeps changing the characters. So please stop reviewing to tell me it's wrong. And if you do, most of you have, do it nicely. But I have no control of problems this site has. I hope this issue will go away in a few day, if it does not, I am sorry. But please no more rude reviews. I have changed it after each one, and it just goes back.


	5. Regrets: Three

_So some of you noticed that the characters were Tori and Jade. If it happens again, I'm sorry. I keep fixing it, but it keeps going back. So whatever. Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Title:** Regrets

* * *

**Summery:** Tori knows she should feel happy for Beck and Jade. After all she was sort of responsible for getting them back together, again. But the words Beck spoke the night of the Full Moon Jam keep her wondering. Could she still have a chance with Beck? Tori being the selfless person she is doesn't act on her feelings. But when Beck and Jade's relationship hits the rocks once again. Will Tori be selfish and take a chance with Beck? Or will those missed chances be something she'll always regret?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Character, most of the settings. But I do own most aspects of the plot.**_

* * *

**Three**

* * *

"It looks like all is good in Bade land."

I give Andre a look saying, _Bade-land-really. _

_"Bade land?_ Are you high?" I ask laughing.

Beck and Jade returned to school right before lunch, and now they are in make up mode. So they are sitting at a table by themselves kissing or being all couple-ish. Andre and I were watching them, while Cat and Robbie were getting their lunches.

"What, I heard Cat using the term.."

"Oh really? Are you sure Andre?" I tease.

Instead of responding he takes a bite of his burrito and pokes me in the side. He smiles, and pulls out his phone. He takes his time in replying to his mystery person, and returns his phone t his pocket.

"Hi!" Cat exclaims as she takes a seat in front of me.

"Hello." Robbie says taking a seat next to Cat.

"Guess what my brother did!" Cat cries, taking a big bite of her sandwhich. "He dressed up as a clown..."

I tune her story out, and watch Beck and Jade. She's laughing at something he said. A rare smile on her face. Beck is smiling, at her, and even if he is facing away from me, I know they are bright with happiness.

"Tori, Tori. Earth to Tor..."

"What? "I ask, looking at Robbie, who is looking at me.

"I asked if you're going to do the play that's coming up."

"Oh, I don't know, I might."

Andre looks up, a happy expression on his face.

"I wrote that play, Tori, you should do it."

I looked at him, and at Robbie. I smiled and before they even had to say anything, I knew I was going to do it.

"Please, I've read some of the lyrics, and it would sound..."

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed, with a smile on my face.

I went and threw away my lunch. I passed Beck and Jade as I walked. They were sitting next to each other, but you could feel the tension. They were fighting again. Ah well, they'll make up. They always do. I try to ignore the jealousy I feel, as I walk back to my own table. Tori, I think to myself, you rejected him!

"Wait Tori!" Jade stops me as I walk by the table again.

I slowly turn around, and look at her. This could not be good.

"If your boyfriend wouldn't..."

"Jade leaver her out of this."

I looked in between them, slowly backing away. Oh no, this was bad, now I'm involved.

"Tori don't you think..."

"What happened to leave her out of this."

I continued to back away, and then when I was far enough away I turned around and ran away from the table. How in the hell do I seem to be involved in all of their most recent fights? Does it mean something? I ignored the thought as the bell rang. I ran to my next class, hoping that I wouldn't be involved in anyone else's fight.

* * *

"Tori, can you get that?" My mom asked as I walked down the stairs.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had came home from school, and went and took a nap. I went to the door, which someone had been knocking on. It's actually what had woken me up. I walked to the door and threw it open.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Will you help me or not?"

I close my eyes for a second, then I open them and nod.

"Okay, be there, and remember..."

"Thirty minutes, I got it." I say, "Let me walk you out."

"Fine."

We walk to the door in silence.

"I'll be there." I say and open the door.

After they are gone, I let out a deep breath. Then I closed the door, yawning. That was one exhausting conversation. I sighed, why did I agree to it. Now I have to get up early just to help fix a problem that shouldn't have involved me. Gosh, why am I so nice... Oh god, why did I even think he was talking about me. I'm nice. I think of the night Beck and Jade got back together. Oh gosh I am an idiot. I plop down on the couch. My eyes falling shut with out my consent. I don't try to open them and I soon fall asleep. Forgetting the job I have to do in the morning.

* * *

_Well here is the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update again, I am going to busy for a couple of weeks. But don't worry, this will get finished. -Haley_


End file.
